The Musician's Madness
by Konoha's Yellow Fox
Summary: He was punished, he was beaten. One day, after an incident, a certain fox takes interest in him and trains him. But things quickly go south. Will Naruto overcome, or will he fall into the musician's madness?
1. Awakening

He was a boy. He was a small boy. He was a small, young boy. He was a small, young boy in pain.

"OW!" A vicious pop rung out in the alley he was in. His shoulder had just been popped out of socket. "DAMMIT!" And there went his other arm. Surrounding him was a crowd of, mostly, drunk men, and they were all taking turns beating the child up.

"My spleen!" One of the few men that weren't drunk had just driven a knife up to the hilt into said organ. "Ugh, is that piss?" Lo and behold, one of the drunkards had pulled his pants down and began to piss on the child.

"Hahaha, enjoe the goldun showa." The drunk man slurred. Everyone around him just laughed harder.

"Oh shit. This is going to hurt." As he finished that statement, a giant fireball impacted with him, searing his flesh and burning his hair. All the while, he was screaming in pure agony.

* * *

… Drip, drip, drip. The sound of water reached his ears as he slowly awoke. After gaining his bearings, he lifted his head and looked around.

"Oh great, they threw me in a sewer. Wait, why do I not feel any pain right now? I was just burned alive." Wondering aloud, as many people do, he decided to forget about it for the time being and try to find an exit. "Damn, this place it pretty big. How do I get out of here?" After about 5 minutes of exploring, he eventually ended up wandering into a enormous room.

"_**Ah, so they have finally managed to drive you here. An impressive feat indeed.**_" A large, yet slightly feminine, voice rang out in echoes in the room, hurting Naruto's ears in the process.

"Ugh, who's there, and how is your voice so loud?" Naruto questioned the voice. Shortly after, a loud laugh echoed through the room, once more hurting Naruto's ears.

"_**Child, I go by many names, though for now, you may call me,**_" suddenly, a giant figure appeared before him, "_**The Kyuubi no Kitsune!**_" Naruto's jaw practically dropped at the site before him.

"Holy shit, a giant fox!... Awesome!" The being known as the Kyuubi was forced to do a double take at the outburst, not expecting such a reaction.

"_**Hehehe, I can honestly say that no one has ever reacted that way before. Anyways, I have a proposition for you.**_" The fox offered.

"A propo what?" Naruto questioned.

"_**I keep forgetting that you are only five. Lets just say that I have an offer for you that will make you very powerful. What do you say?**_" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Sure, why the hell not." The kyuubi then smirked, or something akin to smirking.

"_**Very well. Then I shall train you. Though it would probably be best if I took my human form.**_" And suddenly, the large chakra manifest slowly began to warp and change into a smaller, more human form. Slowly, it stood up, revealing slender curves and voluptuous breasts. Naruto just stared, finding the whole thing to be "cool".

"_Now, lets begin._"

Beep. Beep. Beep. That was the only noise Naruto could hear as he slowly woke up.

"Ow, fuck that hurt." Naruto cursed as he slowly sat up.

"Please watch your mouth, you're in a hospital. Though of course you're going to hurt, you were burned alive. And for that, I'm sorry." Looking over to the source of the voice, Naruto saw an old man in robes sitting in a chair.

"Yea, burned alive." '_More like the intense headache I have from Kyuubi-sensei's training._' "So, how long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"Three days. I was starting to get worried that you would never wake up. I'm glad to see you are alright now though." Naruto smiled at the old man that seemed to care about him.

"So, how long till I can leave?" Naruto asked.

"Right now, the doctors said that as soon as you were to wake, that you would be alright to leave. Shall we go get some ramen?" Naruto's eyes widened and a large grin adorned his face.

"Yea!" And with that, the two spent an hour together eating ramen and talking. Though eventually, the old man had to get back to his office. And so, Naruto started off towards his apartment, that is until...

"_Naruto, I would suggest that you go and find a quiet place to train. All I managed to do was teach you, now you must grow stronger. And while we're at it, I shall also train you to use my power. Though I will only do this now due to how long it will take for you to master it."_ Naruto decided to listen to his new teacher and headed off to the training spot that he had been using lately. After arriving there, the kyuubi began to instruct him on proper exercises to efficiently increase his strength, speed, and endurance. After 3 hours of nonstop physical exercise, The kyuubi told him to stop.

"_Enough, I have finally managed to adjust your body to allow my chakra to be used. Now it is time for you to learn how to use it. Now, sit down, and follow my instructions." _Naruto did as he was told and sat firmly on the ground. For the next 2 hours, he followed Kyuubi's instructions to the letter, and slowly, managed to muster up a small portion of her chakra. Naruto was suddenly rushed with energy and power. Naruto stood up and walked over to a tree. Pulling his hand back, he released a powerful blow, causing a small crater to appear in the tree.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Though there was some side effects. He was having trouble controlling the power, and more than once felt himself slip into it's control. Eventually, the power receded, and Naruto fell to the ground, exhausted. "Woah, everything is spinning." And with that, he passed out. The next day shone through another day of training, both physical and mental. He would also spend two hours each day training with the Kyuubi's chakra. Within a month of training, he had already reached the strength, speed, and chakra control of an average genin. With his new power and a new sensei, Naruto felt on top of the world, he felt like nothing could bring him down. That is, until a group of drunks decided to attack.

"There he is! Get him!" One of the drunkards yelled. Naruto just ran, confident in his speed to outrun them. Though, when a few ninjas joined the chase, he started to worry.

"_You have no choice. You'll have to kill them." _Kyuubi's voice rang through his head. '_I don't want to kill anyone though.' _Naruto replied. "_**ENOUGH! If you do not, they will kill you. If you wish to live, to grow strong, to protect the ones you care about, you must kill them!**_" Naruto was startled by the heavy voice of the angry Kyuubi. '_Very well. I will need your power though.'_ Without even receiving an answer, her chakra flooded through Naruto's system, increasing his power exponentially. He stopped running and turned around to face the crowd.

"That's it fuckers, I'm tired of running." A cloak of red chakra surrounded him, his appearance grew feral, and a tail sprouted from his back. "Let's play." The screams of agony and fear rang through as the startled men and women were massacred. Naruto felt the rush of the kill, and the entire time, he laughed a blood curdling laugh. After the entire mob was slaughtered, the chakra cloak dissipated from Naruto, and he passed out.

"Sarutobi, he is too big of a threat, if we cannot kill him, then we must lock him away, so that he can do no more harm to anyone else." Most of the council members agreed to the statement, though a lot of them would prefer that Naruto be killed, this was good too. Sarutobi sat down in his chair and rubbed his temples. He had no choice. The council had put it to a vote and Naruto was to be locked up. There was nothing about it he could do, a team of anbu had been sent out to apprehend him. He was going to be locked away in Konoha's mental ward under maximum security.

Naruto was walking to his training spot, as usual, when three anbu surrounded him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest. Please, come peacefully." Naruto took up his stance and prepared to fight until Kyuubi spoke up.

"_Naruto, you can't take them, even with my power. Go with them."_ Naruto listened to the words of his sensei and went quietly. And so, he was locked up, put in a concrete room with a straight jacket and a lot of restriction seals.

"Well, this is perfect, now what am I going to do?" Naruto asked aloud.

"_Nothing, for now. Until you can gather enough power, all we can do is train in your mindscape. Eventually, you should be able to control enough of my power to break these seals and escape, but until then, I shall continue to teach you. Now, let's begin."_ And with that began Naruto's long, gruesome incarceration and his training in his mind.


	2. Growth

**Fox**: Hello, I'm back and I hope that you enjoy what I have to offer. I've been working on this story for months and have finally decided to write this.

**Soul**: Yea, and he was dead set on having over 5k words in this chapter too.

**Fox**:I hope you enjoy my new work, and for my fans of my other stories, I do plan on continuing them. So enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Six months later

For six months, Naruto had trained in his mind, slowly gaining control over the Kyuubi's chakra. And now, it was time for him to make his escape.

"Alright Kyuubi-sensei, let's get out of here." Focusing on the power and pull of her chakra, Naruto slowly managed to access it. The red energy surrounded his being and in a flash of power, the seals surrounding him were burnt to a crisp. With pure strength, he ripped his hands free of the the jacket, and kicked the pure iron door off of it's hinges. Suddenly, a group of three jounin and two medic nin surrounded him, ready to kill if they had to.

But they were not powerful enough against the demon powered boy. Naruto disappeared for a moment before impaling one of the jounin with his bare hand. A kunai was suddenly sent his way, only for him to catch it out of the air and kill the thrower with it.

"**Pathetic. Is this all you have**?" Naruto asked, his voice a growl. A giant hand manifested out of the chakra cloak and attacked the third jounin, ripping his head clean off. With blazing speed, he rushed towards the two medic nin and slit their throats with his claw like hands. Satisfied with his work, he broke through the wall and left the village.

"_Good job, Naruto. Now, we must find a safe place for you to train. It would not be well if we were caught so soon after escaping."_ Agreeing with his sensei's word, he ran from the village as fast as he could. For four hours, all he did was run, eventually running out of energy and collapsing in a clearing.

"Alright, I think this should be good. Now, time to sleep." As per usual, Naruto entered his mindscape for some mental training with his sensei. The two have gotten well acquainted since they met and had set up a good routine training schedule. After 8 hours of training (20 in his mindscape) Naruto finally woke up, and he was hungry. Luckily, he had gotten pretty good at hunting the month before he was locked up, so finding a meal wasn't so hard.

After eating, Naruto resumed the training resume he had before he was incarcerated, starting with five hundred pushups, followed by one hundred laps around the clearing. After that was done, he went to a creek nearby to wash himself, he had worked up quite a sweat. In the six months that he was locked up, the kyuubi slowly increased the power of his senses, including sight, hearing, and smell.

"Ah, it's great to be free." Naruto said to himself as he relaxed in the surprisingly warm creek.

"_Yes, but I would suggest we work on setting up an information system, something like a spy network. It would be a very helpful thing to be well informed."_ Naruto had to agree with the Kyuubi's logic.

"Wow, you have an answer to everything." Naruto half joked. There was no denying her intelligence.

"_That's because I've been around for a while. In fact, I used to have a pretty big spy network my self. That is, until I was sealed away."_ Naruto just sighed and relaxed some more.

"So, where should I begin then?" Naruto asked.

"_I would suggest finding a small town, though for what I have in mind, we're going to need some money. Luckily, I have some stashed away in places. And if I'm correct, one of them should be nearby. I can feel it's presence."_ Naruto once again applauded his sensei for having an answer to a problem. After a good soak in the creek, Naruto got dressed, though all he had was a pair of black cargo pants and the straight jacket he was wearing. Sighing, he put on the garments and followed his sensei's direction towards the stash.

After an hour of travel, Naruto came upon a large temple adorned with fox statues and strange runes. With the word of his sensei, he slowly made his way into the temple, avoiding traps whenever they were pointed out. After what seemed like forever, Naruto eventually found himself upon a strange stone door covered in runic markings.

"_Gather some of my chakra in your hand and touch the door."_ The kyuubi instructed. Doing as he was told, Naruto gathered her chakra into the palm of his hand and touched the door. With a large boom, the door spread open, revealing a large room filled with gold, jewels, and other artifacts. Naruto nearly had a heart attack at the sight of it all, but slowly walked in.

"_This is but a small amount of my treasure. We will need it to fund our operations. Though there is something I would like to teach you. A special jutsu."_ Naruto's eyes lit up at the prospect of learning a new jutsu.

"What is it?" Naruto asked hyper-actively. The Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's energy and excitement.

"_It is called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, or shadow clone jutsu. It will allow you to create copies of yourself. There is a bonus of the jutsu. Anything the clone learns, you learn. This extends to things such as muscle memory and chakra control. Though it does not cover physical training."_ Naruto was ecstatic at the idea of creating clones that could learn for him. So, with the instruction from the Kyuubi, Naruto filled two bags with gold and jewels and went to a separate room made for training. Apparently, this place used to belong to some monks, that is until the Kyuubi took over.

"_Alright, copy the handseals that I'm sending you and follow my instructions."_ Naruto did as he was told and for an hour, he trained in learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Luckily, while he was locked up, he was taught how to use his own chakra as well. After a while of training, he finally managed to create a solid clone.

"_Impressive, I expected you to need at least a week to learn the jutsu."_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a broad grin adorning his face. "_Since you did so well on this jutsu, I should teach you the henge as well. It will allow you to take a different form so that you may pass undetected. Follow my instructions."_ For the next day, Naruto trained in the henge, and though it took him awhile to get, he finally mastered it as well. Though shadow clones were used to make it easier.

After mastering the two jutsus, Naruto followed the Kyuubi's instructions and headed towards the nearest village, that is, other than the leaf village. As instructed, he used the henge no jutsu the pass for a twenty three year old with black hair, brown eyes, and a height of 6 feet. He wore a black tank top and a brown leather jacket, and black pants. Though that was only a transformation, it fooled those around him easily.

He found a small shop that sold supplies, such as bandages, food, and weapons. Looking around, Naruto saw an ornate katana with a solid black blade and a silverish white hilt. Picking it up, he had the Kyuubi inspect the blade. It was well made, so he decided to purchase it. After leaving, he walked into a bar and ordered a drink, though he was a bit hesitant at first. He walked over to a man wearing a black trench coat and blue pants and sat down.

"Hey, you know any rumors around?" Naruto asked quietly. The man stared at him for a moment.

"Maybe. What's in it for me?" The man asked. Naruto pulled out two gold coins from one of his bags and handed them to the man. "Alright, there's a bandit group settled nearby. Heard they took some women from this village." Naruto thanked the man for the information and left the bar, then headed to a nearby alleyway. He created five clones and told them to search the outside of the village for the bandits. After an hour of waiting, Naruto eventually got the memories of the clones back. The bandits were settled seven miles off the boarder of the village, in a small camp. He quickly headed off toward the camp, following the instructions from the clones to find his way.

Eventually, he found a small outpost with a bunch of armed men standing around. He watched carefully, and stuck at the two guarding the entrance quickly, avoiding alert in the process. He quickly made his way into the compound and searched around, and quickly found the kidnapped women. They were being held in a cage, and their clothes were in tatters. One of the bandits walked over to the cage and was about to take one of the women when Naruto struck. He quickly drew his new sword and cut the mans head off, silencing him forever. Then, walking over to the cage, he forced the door open.

"Follow me, and be quiet." He instructed. Doing as he said, they quickly followed him, and cringed in fear whenever he killed a bandit. After they made it back to the entrance, he made a clone and had it take them back to the village. Then, he walked back into the camp and raised hell. With a yell, he ran forward, slicing bandits that dared get in his way. They were no match for him as he would create wave after wave of clones. Eventually, a tall, broad shouldered man walked in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing, attacking my men?" He questioned with his hands holding a giant hammer.

"You can call me, Kyu. I am here to end your evil ways and free the people." Naruto declares. The man grunts at the proclamation and swings his hammer at Naruto. Naruto simply jumps over the oversized weapon and slices at the man, putting a deep gash in his shirt.

"Do you know who I am? I am Dokoru, an ex jounin of kusagakure. Do you honestly think you can take me? Then, with speed that didn't fit a man of his size, he hit Naruto over the head with the giant hammer, nearly knocking him unconscious. "Hehe, you're just a brat who thinks he's a hero. But let me tell you something. You're nothing, a small ant, and you've interrupted my picnic. Now die!" Naruto, with a burst of the Kyuubi's chakra, swings his sword and cuts the hammer off at the handle, startling the man. He then lunges forward and impales him with the weapon.

"How could a brat like you have taken me down?" He questioned, fearfully clutching onto his quickly fading life. Naruto stared into his eyes and answered.

"I have sold my soul to a demon to bring justice to the world. Goodbye." And with that, Naruto sheathed his sword, and left the compound.

"_'I have sold my soul to a demon to bring justice to the world.' Wow. I'll admit though, that sounded pretty bad ass. And to be honest, the bloodshed actually turned me on a bit."_ Naruto blushed at the declaration, and decided to try to forget that he had heard that.

"Anyways, what's next?" Naruto asked.

"_How about you come in here and we have some fun?"_ She asked suggestively. Naruto's blush ended up returning full force.

"I'm only five!" He yelled.

"_So? In you're mind you can be as old as you want. Plus it's your fault I'm like this right now. Bloodshed and power turns me on, and there was a lot of it earlier. Please!" _She begged. Naruto at this point thought his head was about to explode with all the blood rushing to his head.

"Sometimes, I wish those women didn't teach me about sex." Naruto muttered to himself. When he was younger a couple of prostitutes decided to take him in for a bit and teach him. Some of the things they taught him though were things someone his age was not ready for.

"_Please, Naruto-kun."_ She said seductively. To make it worse, she forced a flash of her chakra through his body, and actually caused his body to begin going through puberty. Normally, something like this happening at that age would have adverse side-effects, but thanks to the healing abilities of the Kyuubi's chakra, the effects were negated.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He asked as he doubled over.

"_I just made you a man a bit earlier than normal."_ She answered. Naruto felt pain shoot through his body as it grew and changed. By time it finished, he looked to be around nine or ten, and he felt stronger and faster. Along with her triggering puberty, she decided to upgrade his body a bit. "_Now will you come in here?"_ She asked.

"Fine, just don't do that again." He replied, defeated. And so, Naruto complied and went into his mindscape and, well you know. The next day, Kyuubi was really happy while Naruto had trouble keeping his blush under control.

"_Thank you Naruto-kun!"_ She said happily. Naruto just sighed. Though he won't deny, it felt pretty good. And so Naruto, having lost his mental virginity, went on with his schedule of training, and soon managed to put it out of his mind, though every once in a while, they would go at it. What could he say, he got hooked. Though it is pretty easy for a little kid to get addicted to something.

So, after 3 years of training, Naruto's birthday came and he turned eight, and what a party it was. There was alcohol, sex, and a dead walrus. Don't ask. During his training, The Kyuubi had taught Naruto some new jutsu, such as Furasshufaia no Jutsu and Awai Kaze no Jutsu. He had also increase his prowess with the sword he had purchased, and had finally set up his spy network, though it is small in size.

"Kyu, the Uchiha clan is planning a coup d'état. They had asked me to join in hopes of bolstering their ranks." An unnamed Uchiha said in the dark room.

"Thank you hoske, here is your money." Naruto pulled out a bag of money only for the Uchiha to hold his hand up.

"No need, all I want is the protection of the village." Naruto smiled and shook hands with Hoske, then the two left.

"_So, what is your plan?_" Kyuubi asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Well hopefully I'll be able to talk them out of it. But if not, then I will have to kill them all." Naruto replied. Heading off in the direction of Konoha, Naruto ran his plan through his head multiple times, thinking on what to say, and how to kill the clan should he have to. He just hopes that he doesn't have to. After a good hour long run, he finally arived at the northern gate of Konoha. Walking up to the entrance, he was stopped by a chunnin, who demanded identification. Naruto pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the man.

"Alright, Kyu Kitsune, merchant," The man looked upon Naruto closely, seeing a bunch of packs on his person, "Alright, you check out. Enjoy your stay." The man opened the gate and allowed entrance to Naruto. Naruto was wearing a black trench coat, a dark blue muscle shirt, and black cargo pants, and was henged into his twenty three year old form. Walking into the village, Naruto was hit with a sense of nostalgia, and nearly shed a tear.

"Ah, it's good to be back. Now, for the mission." He headed off in the direction of the Uchiha clan in hopes of pursuading them out of their betrayal. He had a bad feeling about things though. Shaking off the negative thoughts, Naruto made it to the clan compound. Upon trying to enter, he was stopped by two guards.

"Halt, what business do you have here?" The first guard asked.

"I have to speak with Fugaku, this is an urgent matter." Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry, no one can speak with him." Naruto sighed at that, and realized he had to do things the hard way.

"En Doresu no Rikai Jutsu." Naruto spoke quietly. The two guards went rigid, and suddenly stepped out of his way.

"Sorry to keep you." One of the guards said. Naruto simply smerked and entered the compound. It didn't take him long, but he soon managed to make it to Fugaku's house and walked in.

"Who are you, and what business do you have with me?" A voice called out.

"I am Kyu Kitsune. I am here to talk to you about the coup d'état." Naruto said. Suddenly, a man came into view, his eyes holding anger in them.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, venom dripping from his words.

"Lets just say I have people in places. I am here to, hopefully talk you out of it."

"I can't do that. Konoha has suppressed us for too long. Its time we took control." Fugaku said.

"But think of the consequences. To do so would cause other villages to see this as a moment of weakness. They would surely attack, and surely cause another shinobi world war. With Konoha still recovering from the Kyuubi attack, there is no hope that Konoha would survive!" Naruto reasoned. Fugaku simply smirked.

"We Uchihas could easily take on anything the other villages could throw at us." He said proudly. Naruto simply growled.

"Your arrogence is going to get thousands, no millions, killed. Open your eyes!" Naruto yelled. Fugaku narrowed his eyes.

"Who do you think you are, coming into my house and yelling at me, get out before I kill you." Fugaku ordered. Naruto growled, but conceded.

"_I guess it's time for plan B."_ Naruto nodded in agreement, a grim look on his face.

Sasuke Uchiha was the daughter of Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. Though she holds a secret. Only her mother, falther, and older brother know she is a girl. Her father was ashamed to have had a daughter, and forced her to live as a boy. Though her mother and brother were more understanding and allowed her small pleasures that her father wouldn't agree with. Right now, she was in the middle of training her clan's signiture jutsu, the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. She hoped to one day make it grow to the size and strength of her brother's. Though she new that was far away, she had confidence that she could do it.

"Hm, it seems to be getting late, I should probably head home." She muttered to herself. With her training done for the day, she made her way home, taking the long way to enjoy the sights of Konoha. When she arrived at the compound, she was suddenly with an empty, dark feeling. Walking slowly in, she made her way through the strangely abandoned streets, before noticing something in the road. Upon closer examination, she noticed that it was the body of Shisui Uchiha, a dear friend of the family, and someone she held close.

"Sh-Shisui?" Her breath hitched, and she almost panicked. Running over to his lifeless body, she began to get a closer look. She gasped at what she saw. "His eyes are gone!" She shrieked. It was as she said. His eyes had been plucked from his skull. She finally lost it and started looking for help. She didn't like what she found. As she explored, all she found were dead bodies. Old, young, they were all dead. Then a horrible thought passed through her mind.

"Oh kami, I need to get home!" She bolted off in the direction of her house, in hopes that she wasn't to late. As she approached her home, horrible thoughts ran through her mind. '_No, there's no way this person could have beaten tou-san. Not to mention Oni-san.'_ She thought to herself in an attempt to ease her mind. Eventually she reached her home, and opened the door.

What she saw, she'll never forget. In front of her was a man clad in a trench coat and cargo pants with cloth tied around his eyes using a sword to fight her brother. Behind the man was her mother, and on the ground was her father, dead. She was saddened by the death of her father, but was relieved that her mother and brother were still alive.

Itachi then did something she never would have expected. He threw a shuriken at her, nicking her shoulder. She was baffled by the action, why was he attacking her? The man then stood in front of Sasuke in a protective manner, as if daring Itachi to attack again. Itachi simply smirked at the action and rushed the man once more. And so began their elaborate dance of death. Sasuke was busy trying to figure out why Itachi had attacked her, and started to cry.

"Why Itachi, why did you attack me?" She asked tearfully. She was truly scared at this point. Though before he could answer, the man swung his sword once more at Itachi, and managed to draw a small amount of blood, but from the looks of it, the man was in a far worse shape than Itachi, who only had a few scratches.

"It seems we have taken too long, if we continue any farther, the anbu will upon us in seconds. And so, I will make my leave. And Sasuke," Itachi disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke, his Sharingan spinning wildly before changing to a strange form, "Come to me when you have eyes like mine. Seek revenge and defeat me. Let hatred fuel your being and push you to become stronger." And with that, he disappeared in the wind.

Three Hours Earlier

Naruto had been preparing for how he was going to take out the Uchiha clan, and it wasn't going to be easy. Stealth was going to be a major component of it though, and if he pulled it off, he would be able to kill most of the clan without needing the Kyuubi's chakra. But there were holes in his plan and he knew it. Should the clan be alerted, then his hopes of completing his missions are gone. But that was a risk he had to take, for the good of the village.

"Heh, the people in the village may be dicks, but I still love this place." He muttered to himself while sitting on his perch on the Hokage Monument. "Why do I love it up here so much?" He questioned randomly. Anyways, back on topic, the thought of an eight year old killing an entire may seem strange and impossible, but with the Kyuubi at his side, he was confident that he could do it. And he hoped one day to not have to rely on her powers to win a fight with someone powerful.

"Hell, I hope I don't have to use your chakra at all today. Though that's highly unlikely." Naruto said aloud.

"_Yes, but you have come far from when we first met. I can honestly say that I am proud of how you have turned out."_ The Kyuubi praised. Naruto sat there and enjoyed her praise for a moment, before jumping off the monument to do his job. He was not looking forward to it either. Avoiding the streets, Naruto made his way over to the Uchiha clan compound, making sure to avoid all the patrols as well. Wouldn't do if he was caught before he even made it there.

After what was equal to a small jog to him, he finally made it the compound, and drew a knife from his belt. For the next two hours, he killed off the Uchiha clan without mercy. Though just when he thought his job was almost done, he was attacked from behind. Drawing his sword, he parried a slash from a kunai and quickly retaliated with a fast, downward slash. The assailant blocked the attack with ease, showing his prowess. Naruto was able to tell right then that he was going to need some help.

'_Alright, I'm going to need a boost.'_ The mental message was quickly responded to with a boost in speed and strength, courtesy of the Kyuubi's chakra. Striking back, the man attempted to finish him off then and there, though his goal was ended when Naruto struck his sword through his side, the man barely had to dodge to full attack. Thanks to his quick reaction time, he managed to survive the attack and went back on the offensive with a fireball to Naruto's face.

Naruto was ready though, and dodged the flames with a quick substitution with a nearby pot. Furiously, Naruto struck at the man, dealing blow after blow, but his efforts were halted when, with a swing of his knife, the man sliced Naruto's eyes. Blinded, Naruto had to rely on his hearing and a technique taught to him to use his chakra as a sonar. His attacks were weakened in accuracy though, due to his lack of vision.

"Damn, you're strong, but tell me, why are you attacking my clan?" The man asked suddenly, his voice filled with pain.

"I'm stopping your clan from betraying the village." Naruto growled out in rage. The man seemed shocked.

"So, you know about the plans. To be honest, I didn't exactly care for them. I've been trying to convince the Uchiha council to rethink the decision, but to no avail." The man said with a sigh.

"Same here, but that damned Fugaku wouldn't listen to reason." Naruto too sighed and sat on the ground.

"Sorry about your eyes. I'm Shisui Uchiha." The man, now known as Shisui, introduced himself.

"Kyu Kitsune." Naruto greeted back.

"No need to lie. I know that's not your real name. Don't worry, those blows you dealt to me are taking their toll. I'm not going to last much longer." He admitted.

"Sorry. Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Shisui's head snapped up.

"Naruto? The same Naruto that broke out of the Konoha Mental Institute? Damn, you're what, eight? You sure got strong." Shisui commented.

"Yea, though I tend to keep this henge active. And my power during our fight was due to the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto admitted. No need to lie to a dying man.

"Well, I support you, though I wish there was another way. Hey, since I'm going to die, how about I give you my eyes." Naruto raised his eyebrow at the offer.

"Why would you offer me your eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see, I activated a long forgotten form of the Sharingan called the Mangekyou Sharingan. It has special abilities different from the normal Sharingan. Mine allows me to control the thoughts of another completely without them even realizing it. There are some drawbacks to it though. By using it, one's vision would slowly deteriorate. I offer this to you to keep anyone else from getting their hands on them. I just hope you'll do great things with them, and not horrible." He finished.

"I see. Very well, I accept your gift." Naruto agreed that something like that in the hands of the wrong person would be a horrible thing. "I promise that I will use your eyes to protect the village and those I care about." Naruto vowed. Shisui chuckled.

"Wow, you sure matured from the little kid I remember that would run around the village going on about being hokage. Alright, let's do this. I am not looking forward to this." And so, Shisui skillfully transferred his eyes to Naruto.

"Holy shit! I still can't see anything." Naruto deadpanned. Shisui just chuckled through the pain he was currently suffering from.

"It will take a while before your eyes adjust. Now, could you please finish me off?" Shisui requested. Naruto drew his sword once more and plunged it through Shisui's heart, ending his fleeting life. Taking out a rag from his pocket, Naruto rapped it around his eyes for the time being.

"Now, to finish of Fugaku." Naruto said solemnly. He knew it wasn't going to be easy with his lack of vision, but he had no choice. Using his chakra as a sonar once more, he managed to make his way to Fugaku's house. Opening the door, he walked in and deftly dodged a blow coming from his right. With a quick burst of the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto was able to surprise and kill Fugaku with one move. He continued into the house, and heard a shriek.

"Oh my, Fugaku! What have you done?" A woman yelled. Naruto looked in her direction and answered.

"I'm killing off your traitorous clan." Naruto said, his voice hard and determined. The woman began to weep over Fugaku's corpse, and Naruto approached her with his sword drawn. "Now die!" But just before he could finish swinging his sword, he was sidelined by a massive punch. After regaining his bearings, he found a man clad in anbu gear staring at him, Sharingan spinning wildly. Before he could react, the man began to rush at him, a sword in his hand as well, and struck at Naruto multiple times.

Naruto was forced into the defensive as each of the man's strikes made their mark. Every once in a while, he would get lucky and manage to block a strike. Even with the use of the Kyuubi's chakra, he barely managed to guard himself. Deciding to change things up, he started to go on the offensive, swinging his sword left and right.

Though every time he did, the man just blocked effortlessly. Again, he would get lucky every once in a while, and would manage to nick the man, but other than that, it was obvious that he was toying with him. Things seemed to get worse when a little kid walked into the house.

The man before him sent an evil smile towards the child, and sent a shuriken at her faster than he could see, nicking her shoulder. Naruto stepped in front of her in a protective manner, in hopes that any attack thrown at her would hit two began to fight once more, though Naruto just ended up get hurt more than he already was.

"Why Itachi, why did you attack me?" The girl asked tearfully. Naruto quickly swung his sword at the man, drawing a small amount of blood in the process.

"It seems we have taken too long, if we continue any farther, the anbu will upon us in seconds. And so, I will make my leave. And Sasuke," The man disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl, his Sharingan spinning wildly before changing to a strange form, "Come to me when you have eyes like mine. Seek revenge and defeat me. Let hatred fuel your being and push you to become stronger." And with that, he disappeared in the wind.

"Why, Itachi? Why?" She questioned, before passing out. Naruto sighed and sheathed his sword. The woman then ran over to the fallen girl, checking to make sure she was alright.

"I guess I should leave too. I am sorry that things have come to this, goodbye." And with that, Naruto exited the building. Though, before he could get far, the man reappeared before him. Before Naruto could draw his sword, however, the man stopped him.

"I do not wish to fight. I know who you are and why you did what you did. I was planning on doing the same thing, and the paperwork for me to be registered as a missing nin have already been readied. As such, I am willing to take the blame for this incident. Should anyone ask about you, I will say that you tried to stop me, but was too late. Now goodbye Naruto." And with that, the man disappeared once more. Naruto was slightly shocked, but realized that he needed to leave, quickly. Heading off towards the nearing exit, he managed to leave the village. No one would know what really went on that day.

Furasshufaia no Jutsu – Flash Fire Jutsu: A jutsu in which the user shoots a couple of sparks at their opponent, and as the sparks make contact, they flash into a great flame.

Awai Kaze no Jutsu – Pale Wind Jutsu: A jutsu in which the user forces the wind to swirl around them, blinding everyone and cutting them with tiny wind blades. Works on the user as well.

En Doresu no Rikai Jutsu – Endless Understanding: A genjutsu in which the user inforces their will upon a target, forcing them to see from their point of view. Memories of the jutsu are forgotten after it wears off.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: The user focuses fire aligned chakra in their throat, and releases them in a ball of fire.

**Fox**:Alright, another chapter bites the dust. And for those who may be wondering about my condition, I have finally recovered from the wreck.

**Soul**:Great, now everything's good. Can we end this chapter now?

**Fox**:Yea. Bye everyone, and make sure to review, fav and follow the story. And feed off of your adoration. Also, I prefer reviews, just pointing that out there.


	3. Family

Naruto Was running as fast as he could, trying to get away from the village. It wouldn't do if they caught him, after all. After an hour of nonstop running, he eventually stopped, right in the middle of a road. His vision grew blurry, and his knees felt weak. He had used up his limit on the Kyuubi's chakra during his mission, and was unable to be healed because of it. And so, his numerous wounds were gushing blood, and he felt his hold over his henge slowly slip away.

"Shit, this isn't good." Naruto muttered to himself before collapsing in the middle of the road, his henge dropping instantly. At this point, it seemed as if all hope had been lost, but even in the darkest nights, there is always a ray of light to guide the way. And to Naruto's surprising luck, someone just so happened to be traveling on this road.

"Tsunade-sama, is that what I think it is?" A young woman pointed out.

"Yes, Shizune. Hurry, let's get him out of here." The older woman known as Tsunade commanded. She didn't care who he was, all she knew was that a little boy was in danger, and she was his only hope.

'_Ugh, my head. Where am I'_ Naruto wondered to himself. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. He suddenly remembered the events of the past day and sent out a chakra pulse. Almost instantly, he picked up a feminine figure reaching for his face. Grasping her hand, he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Naruto demanded. The woman choked, trying her best to breath.

"Put her down." Commanded a powerful voice. Naruto instinctively obeyed, and dropped the gasping woman.

"I'll ask once more, who are you, and where am I?" Naruto questioned again. The owner of the voice walked into view and answered his question.

"I am Tsunade Senju, of the three legendary Sannin. Right now, you're in our hotel room. Now, who are you and why were you so heavily injured when we found you?" Tsunade answered.

"I am Kyu Kitsune, why I was injured is none of your concern." Naruto in turn replied. The woman narrowed her eyes at his answer.

"I think I deserve an explanation, and your real name, considering the fact that I saved your life." She remarked. Naruto sighed but admitted that what she was true and that he owed her. Oh how he hated owing people.

"Fine, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and let's just say it involves the Uchiha clan and a really unlucky day." He answered honestly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, because from what I heard, the Uchiha clan had been wiped out by one of their own. So what happened?" She pressed. Naruto, in turned, sighed.

"I was there when it happened. I don't remember running as hard as I did then in awhile." Naruto explained.

"OK, and why are you wearing a strait jacket?" She asked once more.

"I've had this thing for years. I kinda grew attached to it." Naruto said. As she said, Naruto was indeed wearing the strait jacket from his escape. He had continued to wear it, though you wouldn't be able to tell due to him having a henge up all the time.

"Alright, now, how old are you?" She asked again.

"Eight." Naruto said nonchalantly. Tsunade's eyebrows rose to insane levels at the answer.

"You're only eight? But you look to be easily thirteen." She said.

"Yea, I kind of hit puberty really early." He said. Tsunade just looked at him in shock. After overcoming said shock, she eventually asked another question that came to mind.

"So what happened to your eyes?" She questioned.

"I kind of lost my sight during the massacre." He said, scratching the back of his head. Then he remembered something. Grabbing at the rag around his eyes, he slowly began to remove them, revealing two swirling Sharingan eyes.

"You have the Sharingan?" She asked suddenly.

"Yea, though I just got it. Any clue as to how to turn them off?" Naruto asked.

"It should be simple, just stop your flow of chakra from them. I'm assuming you know how to use chakra, right?" She guessed. Naruto nodded and did as she suggested, and soon, his eyes changed to an onyx black color.

"Thanks. I guess I should leave though. I think I've taken up enough of your time." Naruto said before attempting to leave, only for Tsunade to stop him.

"Not going to happen brat, I still have to run some tests on you to make sure you're completely fine." She explained. Naruto sighed but didn't fight. He wasn't an idiot, he knew about her tremendous strength, and did not want to be on the receiving end of it. Doing as she instructed, he sat back on the bed that he woke up on and let her run her tests, all the while, Shizune just stared on in amazement. Though Tsunade was more than that.

'_His chakra reserves are through the roof! And his chakra is so potent too. Just who is this kid?'_ She mused to herself. After finishing her tests, she drew some of his blood with plans on testing it. Naruto just wanted to get out of there, but so long as he owed them, he was stuck there. Tsunade left to conduct her tests on the blood sample, leaving Naruto and Shizune alone in the room. After a bit of time passed, Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Naruto apologized. Shizune just waved his apology off.

"It's alright, I suppose with the trauma you went through and finding yourself in a new place, it isn't that surprising of a reaction. I'm surprised by your strength though. And how did you know where I was with that cloth over your eyes?" She asked, curious.

"All I did was project my chakra outward in a sonar wave. Doing so, I was able to map off the entire area in my head." Shizune was impressed with the unique ability.

"Wow, any way you could teach me how to do that?" She asked.

"Yea, but it requires pretty big chakra reserves to do." Naruto said. Disheartened, Shizune nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, my name's Shizune, nice to meet you." She said cheerfully. A sudden oink reminded her of something. "Oh, and this is Tonton." She said as she grabbed a small pig. Naruto sweat-dropped at the dressed up pig.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a nervous chuckle. Shizune just smiled while Tonton oinked.

"_Naruto, I need to speak with you, come into the seal._" The kyuubi told Naruto. Nodding mentally, He got into a meditative pose and entered the seal.

"Ah, Naruto, it's good to see you. Now, I have something important to tell you. It seems that when your eyes were replaced with the Sharingan, a small part of your DNA reacted. As it turns out, one of your ancestors was an uchiha. And based on the strength of the Uchiha blood in you, I would say it is a close relative, at most a grandparent." Naruto spoke up at this.

"Wait, does that mean that I'm an Uchiha?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, though you have more than just Uchiha blood running through your veins. Anyways, with my help, your dormant Uchiha DNA was awoken, mutating the transplanted Sharingan eye into what your Sharingan would be like had you awoken it naturally. This means that your Mangekyou Sharingan has gained new abilities that are unique to your Sharingan. And due to the transplant process, you have attained what is known as the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, an even rarer version of the Sharingan. It grants to user even more power, and is immune to the drawbacks of the normal Mangekyou. Also, to activate your Mangekyou, simply activate your Sharingan and apply more chakra to it." And thus ended her long speech. Naruto blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth.

"That's actually kind of cool. Thank you." As he said that, Naruto bowed. Kyuubi simply smiled.

"Alright, it would be best if you left, Tsunade has just reentered the room." Nodding, Naruto exited his mindscape to find Tsunade right in front of him, her face inches from his.

"Gyah! Why are you so close?" Naruto asked as he backed away.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes, but you seemed to be in a trance. Anyways, I finally got the results of your blood. As it turns out, you have the blood of four powerful clans running through your veins. The Uchiha clan, the Senju clan, the Uzumaki clan, and the Namikaze clan." Naruto thought on that for a moment.

"The Uzumaki and Uchiha clans I knew about, but what about the other two? Does my Senju blood make us related? And who are the Namikaze clan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, technically, yes. And as for the who the Namikaze clan was, they were a powerful clan with a bloodline that increased the strength of their body, allowing them to go at faster speeds without breaking under the stress. It had other uses, but that was it's main use." She explained. Naruto just listened to her every word. "Hey, who are your parents?" She asked suddenly. Naruto's head dropped instantly.

"I'm an orphan, I never knew my parents." He said. Tsunade's gaze turned soft.

:I'm sorry. If you want, you can stay with us for a bit. I'm sure with all that has happened, it will help ease your mind." Naruto's head bolted up instantly.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary." Naruto said with a wave.

"_Naruto, you should go for it, who knows you may learn a thing or two from her._" Kyuubi suggested. Naruto sighed for a moment and relented.

"Alright, thank you. I would love to stay with you. Naruto then looked up with a big smile on his face. Tsunade smiled as well. When she found out he was an orphan, her maternal instincts kicked in instantly, and she couldn't help but invite him to stay. Shizune looked between the two for a moment and smiled too. And so, Naruto stayed with the two, er, three, and when they would travel, he would go with them. Of course, that didn't stop him from training, such as today.

Naruto was busy training with the Kyuubi's chakra, trying to increase how long he could use it before reaching his limit. The group he had been traveling with found out quickly of his jinchuuriki status, and accepted him for who he was. Which was lucky for him. Shizune, in the meantime, was busy watching him, amazed as the chakra swirled around him. She didn't know why, but watching this attracted her like a moth to a flame. After about two hours of meditation, Naruto eventually reached his end point, and released his hold on the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Alright, that's enough for one day. Hm, it's getting late, we should probably go inside." Naruto said. Shocked into awareness, Shizune agreed and went inside with him. As they entered, the all dug into a meal that Tsunade had made personally. She didn't normally do this, but since Naruto arrived, she couldn't help it. She felt like taking care of him, in a way a mother would her child. After they all finished up, they each went to their respective rooms. They were currently situated in a small three room two bath apartment, though they knew that they would soon have to leave.

Though as most of the occupants slept, one person was having an increasingly hard time getting comfortable. Shizune was currently lying in her bed, with one arm cupping her breast and the other down touching her nether regions. During Naruto's training with the Kyuubi's chakra, he ended up creating a lot of pheromones unconsciously, and with Shizune being as close as she was to him at the time, she was hit with the brunt of it, and she was to deal with it.

'_Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about him, he's ten years younger than me. But I just can't stop.'_ Muffling a moan, she continued petting herself. Though things were about to change for Shizune, for Naruto, with his heightened senses, was able to smell her, and decided to investigate.

"Shizune-san, are you alright, I'm smelling something strong from in here." Naruto asked as he knocked on her door. Startled, she accidentally touched a sensitive spot, sending herself over the edge. She did her best to hold out the shriek of pleasure, but Naruto was able to hear it and assumed something was wrong. Opening the door, he was surprised by what he found.

"Eh, Shizune-san?" He sweat-dropped. He honestly wasn't expecting that. She grabbed her blanket and covered herself up. Her eyes started to tear up, she didn't want him to find her like this.

"_I should have expected this. When you used my chakra, your body created a large amount of pheromones, __and due to her close vicinity, she was hit with the full affect. Simply put, this is your fault."_ Kyuubi explained. Naruto, understanding the situation, continued into the room.

"I see, this is my fault, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Shizune, embarrassed to no end, denied it.

"No, of course not." She said, in hopes that he would leave. So she was surprised by what he did next. He walked over to her, and pulled her into a kiss. At first she tried to resist, but soon, she gave in. All night, they went at it, Naruto doing things to her she never thought possible, and she loved every second of it. Of course, Tsunade was aware of the entire thing, but she saw it coming quite quickly. Naruto had been staying with them for over two months, and she saw the look in Shizune's eyes when she looked at Naruto.

The next day was an awkward one though, for when the two went to eat breakfast, Shizune couldn't look at Naruto. Tsunade ended up making things worse though when she brought the subject up.

"So, I heard quite a bit of noise coming from your room, Shizune. Anything happen last night?" Tsunade asked with a coy smile. The two blushed, though Shizune more so than Naruto.

"N-nothing." Shizune said nervously. Naruto just continued eating.

"Oh really, I'm sure I heard Naruto in your room, are you sure nothing happened?" She pressed. Shizune's blush got worse, while Naruto just zoned out. Shizune saw the look in her eyes and knew she was busted. With a heavy sigh, she gave in, while Naruto looked up.

"Yes, we, did it, alright. Is there a problem?" She snapped. Tsunade's smile just grew.

"Don't worry, I saw this coming. Personally, I think this is good for you. You seemed a little too, stiff." She said. Shizune instantly lost all of her fight and went back to eating. When they all finished, Naruto washed the dishes and went to train. He had been putting training with the Sharingan off, by the suggestion of Kyuubi.

"Alright, let's do this." Taking a deep breath, Naruto channeled his chakra into his eyes, activating the Sharingan. He then created three clones and had them attack him. He was amazed as when they attacked, their movements looked painfully slow. Normally, they would be a problem in numbers, but he was having no problems at all. "These eyes are amazing." He said in amazement. After finishing off the first wave of clones, Naruto decided to next, try out his Mangekyou Sharingan and find out what abilities it holds.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." Suddenly, his eyes began to shift from the normal Sharingan to a pentagon with a dot in the middle. Looking around, Naruto was amazed. "Woah, this is crazy. He looked at his arms and noticed that he saw nothing but his arm.

"Wait, am I looking through my jacket?" He questioned. And indeed he was, as he made to grab at his hand, only to grab the long sleeve of his strait jacket. "Holy shit, this is awesome. I hope I can turn this off though, wouldn't be too good if I went around seeing people naked. Not for me, anyways."

After an hour of trial and error, he finally figured out how turn this ability on and off. Then he grabbed his rag and tied it around his eyes once more. As he suspected, he was able to see through the cloth, though it seemed he couldn't see through flesh, as whenever he closed his eyes, he was blinded. He decided to end his training for the day, and made his way home.

"I'm home!" He announced as he walked into the apartment. Making his way towards his room, he was surprised when he found Tsunade standing in front of his door. "Tsunade-san, is there something you need?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," She suddenly pulled out a stack of papers, "Sign these." She said. Naruto took them and looked through them, then gasped.

"Adoption papers? What are these for?" He asked. Tsunade smiled.

"I would like to adopt you, if that is ok with you.' She said. Naruto was shocked instantly by the request.

"W-what? You want to adopt me?" He was stunned. He never expected something like this, sure he cared about her and Shizune, but he never imagined that he would be adopted. That he would have a family.

"Yes, but only if it's alright with you." She said once more. Naruto stood there for a moment, his head low. For a moment, she was unable to tell what he was going to do, but she was surprised when she heard the quiet sounds of sobbing. He looked up with a bright smile on his face.

"I accept." He said. Tsunade smiled with joy, she had always wanted a child. If she had to guess, that would probably be why she was so protective over Naruto. The joyous look on his face reaffirmed her decision and she embraced him in a hug. He stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed. Tsunade, after releasing him from the hug, finally noticed the rag.

"Why are you wearing that rag over your eyes, did something happen?" She asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I was training with my Sharingan and found that I have the ability to see through certain objects, such as cloth. So, I decided to wear this to make people think that I'm handy-capped." Tsunade started to blush and covered her breasts with both arms. Naruto simply chuckled.

"Don't worry, I can choose what I see through as well, to an extent." He said. She breathed a sigh of relief; it wouldn't be too good if her new son turned to be a big pervert. She knew about his Mangekyou Sharingan, but didn't know what it could do/ And so, Naruto, now being part of the family, grew to know the happiness and joy of a family.

Tsunade even started to train him in the ways of medical ninjutsu, and she was surprised by how quickly he picked it up. She had also taught him her secret to her strength, something he got down really quickly. After two years, it was as if everything was normal, he even took the Senju name. Though some strange things started to happen, such as his Senju blood awakening in Naruto. Naruto was currently in his mindscape, talking to the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, it would seem that due to constant exposure to my chakra, your Senju blood has awakened." She told him.

"Wait, what does this mean?" He asked.

"I don't really know. All I do know is that the Senju DNA in you has switched from dormant to active, and your body is changing to accommodate it. Now, if I had to guess, I would have to say that in a matter of months, you could have access to the Mokuton bloodline. I've only known one man who could use it, a powerful man named Hashirama Senju, and the first hokage. Do note that there are no guarantees that the Mokuton bloodline will appear in you." She explained. Naruto was excited at the prospect of using something only the first hokage could do.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sensei. Bye." And with that he left. He began thinking of all that she had done for him, and if there was anything he could do for her, he would. "Now that I think about it, maybe I could try getting her out of the seal. I'm sure she would enjoy it out here a lot more than in there." Mulling over how to do such a thing, he went over to his desk and began to study the seal mechanics. While he wasn't a master at sealing, he had been taught some things by the Kyuubi. That is, she taught him what little sealing information she had.

And so, he spent the rest of the day trying to figure out the mechanics, in the hopes of getting her out, though he knew it would take awhile before he would succeed. The next day, he left his room, and went to the bathroom, half asleep. Opening the door, he walked in, and was treated to the sight of Shizune in the shower. When she noticed him, she blushed a bit, but smiled.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Want to join me?" She asked. Ever since their little, incident, they have gotten closer, had actually begun to date, though whenever Tsunade would bring it up, Shizune would start blushing madly. At first, the thought of dating someone ten years younger than her seemed strange, but eventually, she stopped caring. He was sweet, caring, smart, and the things he could do in bed. Anyways, so due to this, she didn't mind showering with him.

So, the two showered together for a bit, and got dressed. Afterwords, they headed off to have breakfast. When they got down there, they were greeted by a delicious smell and a smile from Tsunade. Ever since Naruto became her son, she had brightened up considerably, and had stopped drinking and gambling, as much. Though there were times where she would come across a bar or casino and couldn't help herself. She even took Naruto to a casino once and was surprised by his luck.

_Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton were passing through a small village well known for it's hot springs and casinos. And of course, Tsunade eventually caved and decided to gamble a bit. Naruto, who had never gambled before, decided to follow her example and give it a try. Walking in behind her, he was surprised by the sight of multitudes of machines and tables. Wide eyed, he followed Tsunade over to a poker table and sat down beside her._

"_Game's blackjack."_ _The dealer said. Dealing out a hand to each of the players, Naruto took his cards and looked at them._

"_Hit me." Tsunade said, confident in her hand. That is, until the dealer dealt out a king, busting her instantly. The man to Naruto's right decided to stay, a jack showing in his hand._

_"I'll stay." Naruto said. The dealer hit himself, dealing out a five and then stayed. As they all turned their cards over, Naruto came out victorious with an ace and a queen, while the man to his right had a ten and a nine, and the dealer had a ten and a three. This winning streak continued on for an hour before the two walked out, winnings in hand._

"_Wow, talk about some good luck." Tsunade commented, a broad grin plastered on her face._

"_I'll say." Naruto agreed._

After they finished breakfast, Naruto did the dishes, and went up to his room to continue studying the seal. After five hours of studying, Tsunade eventually decided to check up on her son.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, Kaa-san, I'm busy trying to figure this seal out. But it's so complex!" He said. Chuckling, she simply patted him on the back.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, just be careful." She asked. And so, for the next couple of months, Naruto did his best to figure out the seal, and how to release the Kyuubi from it. Though his biggest bump in his road road the emergency seal. He didn't know what it would do, and he didn't want to find out. He eventually took a break, in hopes that the break would help ease his mind. He had quite a bit on his shoulders, such as managing his spy network, which had grown quite a bit in size.

There was another problem in his way though, a man named Orochimaru. He kept making Naruto's work harder on him, upsetting plans he would set in place. Eventually, he had enough, and decided to get some revenge. Through Tsunade's help, he had managed to upgrade his henge, to the point that only the most skilled could see through it. Through his spy network, he managed to find the location of one of Orochimaru's bases.

After packing up for a journey, he headed off in the direction of the base. After a couple days of travel, he made his way there.

"Alright, let's hope this goes well." Naruto said. He walked up to the entrance, and was stopped by a guard.

"Who are you and why should I not kill you where you stand?" The man questioned. Naruto smirked and replied.

"My name's Kyu Kitsune, I'm here to work for Orochimaru." Naruto said. The man then laughed.

"Hahaha, do you honestly believe you have what it takes to work for Orochimaru-sama?" The man questioned once more. Though his laughing ended when he felt a blade against his throat.

"Yea, I would say I do." Naruto said with a deadly grin. The man gulped, and lead Naruto into the base. Naruto figured that he would simply be taken to get set up, so when he ended up face to face with Orochimaru himself, he realized how bad the situation was.

"Oh, who's this?" Orochimaru asked with an evil sneer. The man quickly bowed and answered.

"He said his name's Kyu Kitsune. He said he wishes to work for you." The guard said, fear evident in his voice. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why should I let someone like you work under me?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto stared him straight in the eyes and answered.

"I have intense medical training, and am quite powerful in combat. Not to mention my intelligence and imagination is a useful thing to have on your side.' Naruto said. Orochimaru's grin grew even bigger.

"Oh, prove it to me then and kill the man beside you." Orochimaru commanded. Naruto drew his sword, and ended the man's life before he could even react.

"heh, ruthless, you didn't even think about it. Alright, I'll let you work for me, lets see if you live up to your expectations." Orochimaru approved. Smiling, Naruto bowed his head.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." On the outside, his appearance was loyal, but on the inside, he was fighting the urge to throw up. And so, for the next three months, he worked under Orochimaru, and worked his way up to head of the research division. The greatest accomplishment under his guise was the completion of the curse seal. Orochimaru seemed to hold him in high regards after he managed to complete it. Though things seemed to go down when Orochimaru, out of nowhere, attacked Naruto.

Naruto was busy working on a project that had been assigned to him, when his survival instincts kicked in. Ducking, he barely avoided having his head taken off. He then found the perpetrator to be none other than Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you doing?" Naruto asked in a defensive manner. Orochimaru responded by once more lunging at Naruto with his sword. Naruto did his best to dodge, but took quite a bit of hits in the process. Eventually, Naruto struck out, hitting Orochimaru in the face and sent him flying. Naruto tried to catch his breath when he suddenly heard clapping.

"Impressive strength. You have indeed lived up to your expectations. And here I thought you were nothing more than a fly who was too full of himself to see how weak he was. Congratulations." Orochimaru, in a rare moment of kindness, handed Naruto a bag. Inside was a scroll detailing a jutsu.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei?" Naruto questioned. Orochimaru smiled a genuine smile.

"Call it gift among friends. The details are in the scroll." And with that, Orochimaru left. Naruto just rose an eyebrow and read the scroll.

"Wait, I can resurrect the dead? Holy shit." Naruto said. Such a gift was a big surprise, especially with Orochimaru's nature. "Maybe he has a crush on me." Naruto joked. From then on, Orochimaru seemed to favorite Naruto among all the others, even his second in command, Kabuto. Eventually though, Naruto saw his chance to strike. He snuck into Orochimaru's room and placed a special seal on the bottom of the bed, set to explode as soon as Orochimaru got close enough.

Naruto prepared to leave, waiting for the explosion to cue his exit. As soon as the sound of the seal going off reached his ears, he sprinted out of the compound, in the direction of Tsunade's chakra signature. He could have sworn he heard Orochimaru scream in anger as he left though. It was times like this, though, that he was glad he could trace chakra. It made finding Tsunade much easier on him. After a couple days of constant running, he eventually made his way back to his mother, and was welcomed with open arms.

"Naruto! Your back!" Tsunade yelled in joy. She wasn't too happy with the thought of Naruto going to Orochimaru's base, and was scared that something would happen, so when she finally saw Naruto again, she was overjoyed.

"Hi Kaa-san, how have things been?" Naruto asked as he was embraced in a hug from both Tsunade and Shizune. After the hug ended, the three began to talk about what has been going on since he left. Tsunade was surprised when she found that Orochimaru gave Naruto such a jutsu. After a while, things finally started to return to normal, that is, until something happened.

**Fox**:Cliffhanger!

**Soul**:Yea, your a dick.

**Fox**:Why do you care, we get to take a break.

**Soul**:Good point.

**Fox**:Anyways, so Naruto has been adopted by Tsunade, and just to avoid idiotic comments, she sent for the papers from Konoha, and the hokage sent the papers personally. Now, remember, review, follow, and fav. If you don't I will send Guy and Lee to your house dressed in pink frilly lingerie.


	4. Freedom

**Fox:** Alright, there isn't much to say right now, so I'm just going to skip to the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THAT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS**

Naruto was busy training, in hopes that his new jutsu would work. He had thought up it while meditating one day. The basic premise of it would allow one to transfer a being's soul into another body, living or dead. If his calculations were correct, it would also allow him to free the Kyuubi. He also was working on a way to possibly create a body, instead of using an existing one. He was thinking of using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as the base of it, but something was missing.

"_Naruto, I need to talk to you."_ Taking a break from his training, he sat down and entered his mindscape. He walked up to the Kyuubi and greeted her.

"_Alright, do you remember me telling you that you might be able to awaken the Mokuton bloodline due to my chakra?" _A nod from Naruto answered her question. "_Well, it just so happens that it has finally awoken. Though that could pose some problems, as my chakra is weak against Mokuton. This could roll back some of your progress in controlling it. But it should also make it easier to learn to control."_ Naruto, after exiting his mindscape, went back to training, this time, in utilizing his Mokuton.

He didn't know any jutsu, however, and was forced to create some. The first one he created was a clone that was made out of wood and filled with Mokuton chakra. It was more durable than a shadow clone and harder to detect. After studying a Mokuton clone that he had created, an idea sparked in his head. According to the Kyuubi, Mokuton chakra was able to suppress and control the chakra of the biju. If he combined this with a shadow clone, he could very well create a body capable of holding the Kyuubi.

Excited at possibly having a solution to the long standing problem, Naruto went into overdrive, studying how to make this work. And after three days, he finally figured it out. All he had to do was temporarily merge with the Kyuubi's conscience and create the clone, fueling it with both her chakra, and Mokuton chakra. This would allow her to take form in the clone, and allow her control over her power.

'_Kyuubi-sensei, I got great news!'_ Naruto said, excitement evident in his voice.

"_What is it?" _She asked.

'_I found a way to free you from the seal.'_ An audible gasped was heard from within his head.

"_H-how? The seal was made with a pact from the Shinigami, it should be impossible."_ She exclaimed, flabbergasted.

'_Simple, I managed to create a jutsu that would allow me to transfer, say, a person's soul from one body to another, living or dead, and that body would take on the physical characteristics of the original person. It is largely based off of Orochimaru's body switching jutsu, but it is used on the souls of others, and there is no limit as to how often it can be done. It can also be used in conjunction with edo tensei to truly resurrect someone. Also, any bloodlines the original person had will be carried over into the new body. The soul can even be transferred into an inanimate object. I also created a jutsu combining the Kage bunshin and the Moku Bunshin no Jutsu to create a real, living body that could take your being.' _And with that, Naruto ended his long winded explanation. For a moment, there was silence, then, quiet sobbing.

'_Kyuubi-sensei?'_ Naruto asked, confused.

"_Thank you, thank you. Even if this doesn't work, thank you."_ She began to thank him profusely.

'_Eh, it's alright, it's the least I can do for all that you have done for me.'_ Naruto said modestly. He liked praise, but it still felt awkward. '_Anyways, for this to work, I'm going to need to merge with you, then create the clone. I will then activate the jutsu, transferring you over to it.'_ Naruto said.

"_Alright, let's do this."_ She said while trying to get her crying under control. Naruto went back to the clearing that he had been using to train and focused on the Kyuubi's chakra. It began to envelope him, filling his mind with primal thoughts. Normally, he would suppress these thoughts, and increase his control, but for him to merge with the Kyuubi, he must let the chakra take over him, only leaving enough control to perform the jutsu.

"Chi Bunshin no Jutsu." A solid clone appeared, also cloaked in the Kyuubi's chakra. "Fujun'na tamashī no gihō: Karada seishin tensō!" A sudden burst of pain shot through Naruto's head, sending him to his mindscape. When he arrived, he found a blonde man standing in front of the seal, wondering what was going on.

"What the? The seal doesn't look broken, why am I hear?" He wondered aloud. Naruto looked at him and asked who he was.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. The man suddenly turned to face him, and began to smile.

"Naruto! Wow, you've grown, how old are you?" The man asked as he tried to hug Naruto. Naruto, wondering who this man was, pushed him away.

"Seriously, who are you, and how did you get here?" Naruto asked once more. The man pouted.

"Don't you know? I'm your dad." He said. Naruto looked at him, but was unable to find any signs of lying.

"Ok, if you are who you say you are, then what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when the Kyuubi attacked, I sealed part of my soul in the seal as an emergency. Just in case something happened to it. Though it looks intact, so I'm wondering why the emergency seal went off." Naruto listened to what he said and began to place two and two together.

"Are you the Yondaime Hokage?" Naruto asked. The man laughed.

"Yea, didn't Jaraiya tell you? Seriously, how the hell could you not know that?" He said.

"I've never met Jaraiya before." Naruto said. The man frowned.

"What! I told him to look over you after I passed. The man's your godfather and you've never even met him?" Naruto was confused at this point.

"My godfather? I'm an orphan who lived on the street for five years before leaving Konoha." The man's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto went on to explain what had happened in his life, and at certain points, the man grew extremely angry, why others, he would either laugh, or show great pride.

"So you mean to tell me that Jaraiya never so much as came to meet you? Oh, he's lucky I'm stuck in here, or I would kick his ass so hard, he would think it came from Tsunade." He raged.

"Ok, but you still haven't told me your name." The man stopped from his tirade and looked at Naruto.

"Oh, my name's Minato Namikaze." He said. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before realizing something.

"You said you sealed part of your soul in me, right?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded. "Well, I've created a jutsu that allows me to transfer souls to and from bodies. Theoretically, I could use it on you." Minato looks at him.

"You know, It's hard to express how proud of you I am right now." Naruto smiled.

"Though, I can't do it right now, as I was in the process of transferring Kyuubi-sensei into a body that I created. Though when I recover from the likely drain that this is going to cause, I should be able to do it then." Naruto said. Minato smiled and nodded.

"Well, don't let me keep you, finish the technique." Naruto disappeared from his mindscape to find Kyuubi standing in front of him, a worried look in her eyes.

"Naruto, you're ok!" She exclaimed as she enveloped him in a hug. Naruto chuckled.

"Yea, I just had an impromptu meeting with my dad. Turns out he sealed part of himself inside of me." Naruto said. She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. And that you freed me. Thank you, Naruto." She said with a sweet smile on her face. Naruto smiled with her, that is until he passed out from exhaustion. Kyuubi picked him up and began running as fast as she could toward their house, which, due to her speed, took less than a minute. Opening the door, she carried him inside and began calling for help. Tsunade rushed down the stairs and a look of fear filled her eyes at the look of Naruto's limp body.

Instructing the Kyuubi to put him on the dining table, she began to run tests on Naruto, trying to figure out what was wrong. She was surprised when she found that his chakra coils were heavily damaged, though were in the process of healing themselves. She began to aid him as best as she could, though even with her skill, damaged chakra coils were difficult to repair. After an hour of treatment, she had reached the limit as to what she could do. Sighing, she looked over to the Kyuubi and questioned who she was.

"I've done all I can. Now, who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm the Kyuubi." She said. Tsunade stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"So he finally managed to do it, huh. He's been working on it for months, and to be honest, I was starting to question if he would be able to do it. I shouldn't of doubted it though. Anyways, nice to meet you, I'm Tsunade." The two shook hands and went on talking about various things. Eventually, Naruto woke up, holding his head in mild pain.

"Ugh, did anyone see what hit me?" He mumbled. Tsunade and the Kyuubi laughed.

"I'm glad you're alright." Tsunade then hit him over the head. "You idiot! Do you realize how much damage that jutsu caused to your body?" Tsunade began chewing him out, going on about how he shouldn't just leap into things like that. Shizune, who had been asleep, was awoken by all the commotion and went downstairs.

"It's two in the morning, what's going on?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she noticed Naruto, Tsunade and a strange woman talking and laughing. "Huh? Who are you?" She asks. The kyuubi looks up at her and answers.

"I'm the Kyuubi. Shizune looks flustered for a moment.

"Wha? I thought you were sealed in Naruto? How did you get free?" Shizune questions. Naruto is the one who answers.

"Simple, I freed her. Though there was some, consequences." Shizune looks puzzled.

"What kind of consequences?" She asked. Naruto chuckles.

"Well, for one, I fried my chakra coils. It will take at least a week before I can use my chakra. And second, I got a splitting headache that not even ten aspirins could fix. Though there is a bright side." Pulling out a bottle of saki, Naruto smiles. "I can finally get drunk!" He cheers. Shizune sweat-drops at the proclamation while Tsunade simply feels pride in her son. And so, even as early as it was, they all drank for the next hour, with Naruto finally experiencing being drunk.

"This is great!" Naruto screams, for some reason his pants are missing. Tsunade is blaring music and dancing off beat with it, and Shizune and Kyuubi are sharing in a rather erotic wrestling match, though it started out as an argument over who was prettier.

"Naruto! Which one of us is prettier?" Shizune asks. Naruto stand stills for a moment and starts pointing in random directions.

"Ugh, stop moving!" He screams before falling face first into the Kyuubi's breasts. She then smiles triumphantly while Shizune gives her a hard stare.

"That doesn't mean anything, he just fell." She argues.

"Soft pillows." Naruto mumbles happily. Shizune growls and pounces at the Kyuubi, causing Naruto to fall to the ground. Getting up, Naruto examines his surroundings and begins to run around energetically. The morning continued until they ran out of saki. Naruto, who drank the most out of the group, was completely shitfaced, and with that being said, wasn't in his right mind. This was proven when he walked over and kissed both Shizune and the Kyuubi. Afterwords, he began to dance around, until falling and knocking himself out on the dining table.

The two sobered up instantly and a blush spread across their faces. They looked at each other for a moment and looked at the unconscious form of Naruto, and walked away in silence. Various thoughts ran through the Kyuubi's mind, as this was new to her. Shizune on the other hand was just tired and wanted to lay down.

'_Why did he kiss me? D-does he like me? No, it must be the alcohol. He's just not used to being drunk. Yea, that's it.' _She told herself, but still, a small portion of doubt existed. Tsunade was now left alone, still dancing to music, her hair unkempt. Naruto eventually came to, and went to his room to lay down. Without even turning on the lights, he crawled into bed, unaware of his guest.

After seven hours of sleep, Naruto awoke to two things, a massive hangover, and the Kyuubi, inches away from him, and her arms around him. A giant blush grew upon his face at the closeness between the two. At first, he wanted to say something, but that was crushed as he stared at her sleeping face.

'_Beautiful.'_ He thought, mesmerized by the sleeping beauty in front of him. For about five minutes, he laid there, still as could be, until her stomach grumbled, waking her up in the process. Slowly, her eyes opened, to gaze upon Naruto's form.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said, half asleep. Then she became aware of just who was in the bed with her and perked right up. "Wah! Naruto! What are you doing in here?" She asked while falling out of the bed.

"This is my room, why would I not be in here?" He asks. She realizes that what he says is true and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your bed." She said. Naruto just chuckles softly.

"It's nothing, I don't mind. Though if your stomach growling earlier was anything, I think we should get something to eat." Naruto says while climbing out of bed. He then looks down. "Where are my pants?" He asks. The Kyuubi simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Beats me. I don't remember much of what happened." '_Except for the kiss.' _She adds mentally. Naruto sighs and goes to take a shower, he smelled awful. After enjoying a good, long shower, Naruto got dressed and went downstairs. He was greeted by the sight of his mother asleep on the table, a bottle of saki in her hand, and the Kyuubi sitting with a cup of tea. Sighing, he decided to make lunch, seeing as he had nothing else to do.

Normally, he would train, but with his chakra coils being shot at the time, it wouldn't be for the best. Before eating, he picked his mother up and carried her to her room, and gently placed her in her bed. Leaving the room, he went back downstairs to find the Kyuubi and Shizune talking and eating. Making a plate, Naruto sat down and ate, observing the interactions between the two.

"So, you're Naruto's mate." The Kyuubi said. Shizune became flustered instantly.

"M-mate? What do you mean?" She asks. The Kyuubi smiles and answers.

"You know, you two are together, you have sex, what else would I call you?" She said shamelessly. Shizune ends up working up a giant blush that would put a certain person to shame.

"H-how do you know about that?" She asks. The Kyuubi's smile grows.

"I can see through Naruto's eyes and look through his memories. Though sometimes he manages to block me out." She explains. Shizune glares at her.

"You peeping tom." He says with hate. The Kyuubi begins to laugh at her expense.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it. In my opinion, you're an attractive woman. Though, you could use some work in the bed; from what I saw, Naruto did most of the work. If you want, I can teach you some things. I learned quite a bit about him through, special, interactions." Now it is Naruto's turn to blush. Shizune glares at her, then turns her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto, what have you two been up to?" She questions, her voice hinting that if the answer isn't good, Naruto is going to be in a world of pain.

"I, um, what? I d-don't know w-what you're t-t-talking about." He stutters. The Kyuubi walks over to Naruto and drapes her arms over him from behind, squeezing her breasts up against his back.

"What do you mean, Naruto? I was your first, wasn't I?" Naruto's blush grows stronger, and he realizes just how screwed he is. Shizune stands up and walks right over to him, pulls him up to her, and gives him a giant kiss. After ten seconds, she finally lets go, leaving Naruto in a dreamlike state.

"Oh, that's nothing." The Kyuubi then grabs Naruto and pulls him into a kiss as well, releasing him after fifteen seconds. After she releases him, her and Shizune go at it, exchanging insults at each other, while Naruto decides to lay back down. Listening to that won't help with his hangover. As Naruto heads upstairs, he ends up walking unto his mother, who seems to be sobered up.

"Be careful down there." He warns. She stares at him quizzically but doesn't question it. Naruto heads into his room and lays down, falling asleep almost instantly. His sleep is interrupted when he feels a presence enter the room.

"Naruto-kun?" Shizune's voice calls out. Naruto looks up to see her standing in the doorway wearing sexy lingerie.

"Shizune-chan, what are you doing?" He asks. She walks in and crawls up next to him.

"Oh, nothing. You don't think that the Kyuubi's better than me, do you?" She asks seductively. Naruto begins to blush.

"Ah, uh, no." He says nervously. She chuckles and cuddles up to his side.

"Then prove it." She whispers into his ear. The rest of the night, they go at it. Meanwhile, the Kyuubi is busy training in her new body in Naruto's clearing, practicing various techniques. She found out that she had to readjust to her new body before she can properly fight in it. She decides to take a break and sits down.

"Thank you, Naruto." She says to herself. She smiles. '_Thank you.'_ As she continues to think about him, her heart begins to race.

"What? Why is my heart beating so fast?" She asks herself. She tries to fight it, but the feeling is strong. Soon, she realizes what it is that is causing it. "Oh Kami, I think I'm in love." It made sense, but even then, love was a new concept to her. She had never really felt strong attachment to anyone, let alone love. She then begins to think fearfully.

"Why does it matter though? He's in love with someone else. Besides, why would he look at me like that? To him, all I am is his sensei. Not to mention that because of me, he was tortured so often. He probably hates me." She begins to downgrade herself, making her mood worse and worse. She begins to sob quietly, sadness overcoming her.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Looking up, the Kyuubi came face to face with Tsunade.

"What are you doing here?" The Kyuubi asked.

"I just came to check on you. You know, I believe that Naruto cares for you deeply, as more than just a sensei. But it's up to you to find out." She said while staring up at the sky. The Kyuubi stared at Tsunade for a moment, and asked something.

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned. Tsunade smiled and looked at her.

"Simple. You were there for him when no one else was. You know him better than anyone else. Thanks to you, he has become strong enough to not only protect himself, but those he cares about. There's no doubt in my mind that he holds you close to his heart. But it's up to you to find out how close. A small suggestion though, I would recommend that you talk to Shizune about this first." And with that, Tsunade made her way back home, leaving the Kyuubi sitting in the clearing to think.

The next morning held a quiet time while everyone ate breakfast. After breakfast finished, Naruto did the dishes and went to his room to work on some of his projects. The Kyuubi walked up to Shizune and pulled her into an empty room.

"Um, Shizune, I need to talk to you about something." She said hesitantly. Shizune looks at her for a moment.

"Sure, what is it?" She asks.

"It's about Naruto. Shizune, I'm in love with him." She said. Shizune stares at her questioningly.

"Really? In all honesty, I'm not that surprised, he's a great guy. Though there is the fact that him and I are in a relationship." Shizune says. The Kyuubi looks down.

"I know. Tsunade talked to me yesterday and told me to talk to you about it though. So that's what I'm doing." They both sighed.

"I don't know what to do." A sudden idea hits her. "Oh, that explains Tsunade-sama's actions." The mutters to herself. The Kyuubi looks at her quizzically

"What does?" She asks.

"There's this program in Konoha, the CRA. With Naruto not only being the heir of the Senju clan, but being the head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, not to mention his Uchiha blood, he is the perfect candidate." She goes on.

"What's the CRA?" The Kyuubi asks.

"The CRA is a program established to resurrect dying clans by forcing the remaining members to take on multiple wives, so as to have the best odds of bringing their clan back. Though, this doesn't extend to women that much. With us being affiliated with Konoha, and being citizens of Konoha legally, he would be under the jurisdiction of the act. Though that would mean sharing him." She finishes.

"Well, I don't mind sharing." The Kyuubi says. They continue talking on the subject for a while, while Naruto works obliviously in his room. Though his constant sneezing fits lead him to realize that either someone's talking about him, or he's getting sick. He didn't know which of the two were better, and decided to put it out of his mind. Right now, he was studying the mechanics of a jutsu he had thought of lately. A Raiton technique that would essentially allow him to turn himself into a human lightning rod.

"Ugh, I'm missing something. I figured most of this, but the body is unable to create the amount of Raiton chakra to pull this technique off to such a scale. There must be some catalyst that could make this possible. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. So long as he was unable to use his chakra, he would be unable to find out. Besides, he wasn't even aligned to Raiton, sure he knew a few jutsus, but without that alignment, it's unlikely he would even get it to work.

"But then again." He starts. Inspiration strikes. "Normally, the body would be unable to create the required amount of Raiton chakra. But, if you flooded a person's body with it from an external source for an extended period of time, the body should be able to increase it's resistance, thus increasing the amount it can create and control. Yes!" He runs through the formula, and indeed it passed the tests. Now all he needed to do was to see if it would actually work. But until then.

"Time to get physical training done. I'm without chakra, not muscle." He says to himself. Heading towards his clearing, he begins some of his routine physical exercises, such as one finger push ups with a boulder strapped to his back. Unknown to him, two people somewhere else begin to go on about the power of youth. After two hours of nonstop exercise, he heads back home for dinner. Upon getting there, he was greeted by a mouthwatering aroma. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find that it was the Kyuubi that was cooking, not his mother.

"Oh, Kyuubi-sensei, you're cooking?" He asks. The turns and smiles.

"Yep, I got to do something around here, and I always did enjoy the culinary arts." She says before returning to her cooking. Naruto doesn't question it and sits down at the table, joining his mother and Shizune.

"So Naruto, what have you been up to lately?" Tsunade asked.

"I've been working on the design of a new jutsu, though I won't be able to test it out until my chakra coils heal." He says. Tsunade grows interested.

"Oh, and what is this jutsu?" She asks.

"Well, the basic premise of it is that the user will surround themselves in Raiton chakra, and will be able to control it as if it was part of their body. Though the human body can't create the amount of Raiton chakra required. But I think I've found a way around that." Just as he finishes, the Kyuubi lays the meal down on the table and sits down with them.

"Enjoy." She says happily. As they all dig in, they are shocked.

"This... Is... The best thing, I have ever tasted." Shizune says.

"Woah, no kidding." Tsunade agreed. They all look to Naruto, who starts to cry.

"This, this is better than ramen." Again, everyone is shocked. To him, nothing was better than ramen. The Kyuubi jumps up and wraps him in a hug.

"Aw. Thank you. That means so much." She says. Naruto begins to blush heavily. Everyone at the table laughs at his predicament. After dinner, Naruto heads off into his room to continue working on the jutsu. After thirty minutes of work, he is interrupted when the Kyuubi walks into the room.

"Oh, hi Kyuubi-sensei, do you need something?" He asks her. She walks over to him and takes a deep breath.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you." She says. Naruto's attention is suddenly focused completely on her.

"What is it? Did something happen?" He asks.

"No. Naruto, I- I love you." He is taken back at the sudden confession.

"W-what? You love me?" He reaffirms.

"Yes. I- I didn't know how to tell you, but I've been in love with you." She says. Naruto looks touched.

"I truly care for you, but I'm already in a relationship." He says. She then smiles. Shizune, out of nowhere, speaks up.

"Actually, we agreed to share you." She says. Naruto jumps, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Wait, you agreed to share me?" He asks.

"Yep, and don't complain. You see, you are under something called the CRA. Which means that you have to take multiple wives. At first, I was hesitant, but in the end, I said 'Why the hell not?'" Shizune explains. Naruto nods understandingly, then pales.

"Oh shit, your right. I must never go back to Konoha." He says.

"Why's that?" The Kyuubi asks. He turns his head dramatically at her.

"Dance of the Manwhore." He says. They are both confused with his statement.

"What?" They both ask.

"They'll turn me into a manwhore." He starts to weep. They both start to laugh.

"You're overreacting. So long as you have three wives before you turn twenty, you'll be fine." Shizune says. He still looks slightly dejected.

"But that still means I need to marry one more person." He begins to sulk.

"Oh, please don't go emo on us, it's not cool." The Kyuubi says. Sighing, Naruto looks up, and embraces the Kyuubi in a passionate kiss.

"Naruto, there's something else I need to tell you. My real name is Kurai Hikari." She tells him. He looks at her and smiles.

"That's a beautiful name." He said. And so, the three chat for awhile, before eventually laying down. After a week, Naruto's chakra coils were finally deemed ready for use. Standing in his clearing, he was trying to figure how he was going to do this.

"Alright, I'll need to be hit with a lot of Raiton chakra, so I should probably make at least three clones. Then I should have them all use the Raiton: Furainguboruto. It would probably be best for me to try and channel the chakra through my body without letting it overwhelm me. I'm afraid of how much Raiton chakra I'm going to need to be hit by, but let's do this, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three clones popped into existence and took place in three separate spots.

They each did the handsigns for the technique and called out the jutsu, causing three giant bolts of lightning to slam into Naruto from the clones, who held the sign and the technique. For two hours, he sat there, in pure agony as he was barraged by the technique. The entire time, he was manipulating the chakra hitting him, absorbing it like a human lightning rod. Eventually, the chakra built up to such levels that it exploded violently from his body, disabling the clones in the process.

"Woah, I can feel the chakra flowing through me. Alright, let's see how this goes." He wills Raiton chakra to form in the palm of his hand. His hand is covered in pure lightning, awing him. He then wills the chakra to cover his entire body, creating a menacing cloak of lightning. He begins to work with his new ability, controlling lightning with just his will. This worked better than he amagined. He then managed to shrink to cloak he was covered in, to the point where it was no longer visible.

"I'm glad this worked, had it not, I probably would have been fried." He wills the lightning to disappear, and decides to go back to his mindscape. Upon entering, he was greeted with his father laying on the floor, asleep. He walked over to him and kicked him in the side, waking him up instantly.

"W-what? Who's there?" He asks. Naruto just sighs as he sits down.

"Hi dad. So, how are you doing, stuck in here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm so bored! There's nothing to do here. I've been asleep for what felt like forever just to pass the time." He complained childishly. Naruto just continued to sigh.

"Well, if you want, I can free you too." Naruto said. Minato's face lights up instantly.

"Oh yes, please! It's so boring in here, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind in here." Naruto can't help but chuckle at his father.

"Alright, I'll make the preparations. Get ready though, this isn't going to be easy." Naruto then leaves his mindscape and creates one of his special clones. Focusing in on the feel of his father's soul, he activates the jutsu, moving his father's soul to the clone. After the transfer is complete, Naruto collapses to his hands and knees, and his father walks over to him.

"Naruto, it worked! Freedom!" He begins to cheer.

"Yea, now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired as fuck right now." And with that, Naruto passed out. Minato checked his son's vitals and after finding that he was alright, sat down. He would take him home, be he didn't know where that was. After an hour, Naruto finally woke up and greeted his father.

"Alright, follow me. You're lucky our house is big, but you're going to something around the house. We don't want you mooching off of us." Naruto said. After a slow walk, they arrived at the house and walked in. Walking through the dining room, Tsunade was surprised by Naruto's guest.

"Minato?" She asked doubtfully. He looked over to her and smiled.

"Hey Obaa-chan, how have you been?" Minato asked. Tsunade looked absolutely shocked.

"How are you here, you're supposed to be dead, I was the one that called it." She said in shock. She then looked over to Naruto. "Let me guess, you've had something to do with this, haven't you Naruto." She asked. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, apparently he sealed part of his soul inside the seal. All I had to do was transfer him over to a clone." Tsunade stood up and embraced the young Minato.

"It's been so long." She says. Minato smiles sadly.

"Yea, but I'm back." He said. After everyone was introduced correctly, they chatted away for a bit, that is until Naruto was drawn away by something.

"_**Naruto**_" A voice called out.

"Who said that?" He asked, getting in a defensive manner. Everyone looks at him strangely.

"Who said what?" Tsunade asks.

"Someone just called my name." He said.

"You must have been hearing things, no one called your name." She said. He looked around for a moment and sat down.

"Yea, I guess you're right, it's probably just my imagination." He said, brushing it off. After a bit, he went to lay down, but was disrupted when he once more heard the voice call out his name.

"Alright, I know you're there, who are you?" He asked.

"_**Technically, I'm you. Though this whole thing is a bit confusing to me.**_" The voice once more said. Naruto took off the blindfold and looked around, but his Sharingan was unable to find anyone.

"Great, I've gone crazy." He mutters to himself.

"_**I wouldn't call you crazy, just mentally unstable.**_" The voice said.

"Alright, well do you have a name?" Naruto asked.

"_**Why would I have a name, I haven't exactly been existing long.**_" The voice said.

"Hm, well how about I call you Ikari." Naruto suggested.

"_**Fine by me.**_" The voice agreed.

"_Hey, you're not the only one to have manifested._" Another voice rings out in his head.

"Oh great, another one. Just how many of you are there?" Naruto asked.

"_Just the two of us. I would recommend that you come to your mindscape. Also, I would like to be called Kangae."_ The voice now known as Kangae said.

"Alright." Naruto then proceeded to enter his mindscape, and was greeted by the sight of two people standing next to each other. One had a big build, spiky blonde hair with glasses, and a dark red duster, while the other was tall, skinny, with black hair, and looked like he had just woken up.

"Great, did I develop Multiple Personality Disorder?" He asked himself.

"It would look like it." Kangae said.

"Well, what am I going to do?" He asked. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Beats us. Maybe see a shrink." Ikari suggested.

"I don't know either, Wait, weird idea, how about we start a band?" Kangae suggested in turn. Ikari and Naruto looked at him strangely. "What? It could be fun. All we need to do is learn how to play some instruments. That shouldn't be too hard for mister Kage Bunshin over there." He reasoned.

"Oh yea, and who are we going to play for? There isn't exactly an audience in here." Naruto said. Kangae shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe you could use that jutsu on us and put us in separate bodies. It wouldn't hurt, we do something out of line and you could always disable us." He suggested. Naruto rubbed his chin.

"I'll think about it. But only because I'm out of projects." Naruto agreed. Leaving his mindscape, Naruto laid down and went to sleep for the day. The next day, he headed out and managed to buy some instruments, and lessons, and managed to learn to play the drums, bass, and electric guitar. Though it was mostly thanks to his clones.

"Alright, let's see if this will really work on them, their technically me so it might not, but it doesn't hurt to try." Creating two clones, he did the jutsu, and to his surprise, managed to put Kangae and Ikari into the clones.

"Well I'll be damned, it worked." Ikari said.

"Yes, now a quick question, who's playing what?" Kangae asked. Ikari quickly ran over to the bass.

"Dibs on the bass!" He yelled out. Kangae walked over to the drums and played a bit, just to see if he had it down.

"I guess I'm drums. Naruto, you're gonna be lead guitar." Kangae said. Naruto scratched his head.

"No, I'm not really feeling the guitar. I think I would prefer to sing." He said.

"Wow, never pictured you to be a singer. But in that case, who's gonna be lead guitar?" Ikari asked. Naruto thought for a moment before he had an idea. Naruto was now in front of Kurai.

"I got a request." He started. "Me and some others have started a band, do you by chance know how to play the guitar?" Naruto asked.

"Actually yes, though it's been a bit. A band, huh. What do you play?" She then asked.

"I'm actually the singer." He said.

"Wow, singer, I'm surprised, I would have pictured you to be more of a drummer if anything." She said. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, anyways, we're meeting in my clearing for practice, want to come?" He asked. She agreed instantly. After arriving, she was introduced to Ikari and Kangae, and picked up the guitar.

"Alright, so do we have anything to play?" She asked.

"Actually, I did write one song out of boredom." Kangae said. Handing out the sheets with the information, everyone began to practice.

"Alright, everyone ready? One, two, one two three four!"

Moku Bunshin no Jutsu – Wood Clone Jutsu. Pretty self explanatory.

Chi Bunshin no Jutsu – Blood Clone Jutsu: The user combines Moku Bunshin and Kage Bunshin to create a complete replication of the human form, which can only be killed in manners that would kill a real person. Used as a vessel for the Fujun'na tamashī no gihō: Karada seishin tensō.

Fujun'na Tamashī no Gihō: Karada Seishin Tensō – Impure Soul Technique: Body Spirit Transfer: The user connects their soul to the victim of the technique and drags their soul out of their body, and then places it into a new vessel. Can be used in conjunction with the Chi Bunshin no Jutsu. Based largely off of Orochimaru's body switching technique.

Raiton: Furainguboruto - Lightning Release: Flying Bolt

**Fox:** Alright, Chapter four is up and the story is earning it's name. There are some things I would like to say. First, yes, I am doing the CRA thing, my decision is final. Two, I'll leave you all to guess who the third woman is going to be, and third, Ikari is modeled after Vash the Stampede from Trigun, I thought he looked cool, and Kangae is modeled after L from Death Note, mostly because I was feeling lazy when I came up with him. Yes, Minato is alive, the Kyuubi is free, and Naruto has MPD. Just you wait, I got a lot more in store for this story, including jutsus and plot twists. And the ending may seem rushed, that's because it was. It's three in the morning, Soul is asleep, and I'm tired as fuck.


End file.
